Warriors: Polar Opposites
by Spotty1006
Summary: With the help of a potato chip and James Bond, Team Opposite escapes their limbo. Spottedpaw13, Spottedpaw, and Cinderpaw aren't happy that they are back, and it's a 3 on 3 battle! Slightly ties in with Chapter 2 of Happy Holidays.
1. Chapter 1

**Now that I've discovered my mom's laptop can have earphones plugged in, I will probably spend more time on Youtube than usual. get self-conscious about things like that and hate drawing attention to myself, especially if it's something that only I'd like. You don't see the logic? Good for you.**

**I have seven completed stories, which is cool. So now I'm starting Polar Opposites, which stinks because I have to write it over again. I have no idea where what I wrote went. Stupid notebook. Anyway, welcome to Polar Opposites version 2!**

**Author's Note: Remember when Spottedpaw13 sent Team Opposite into the limbo? This starts in that limbo.**

**

* * *

**Nightpaw31 sat down. "Alright, any plans to get out of here?"

Spottedpaw13 was a liar. A filthy piece of scum. She creates three characters, then sends them to a limbo with getting penacillin shots in the behind! (Number 3, don't want to go there.) Finally, they managed to escape, and Spottedpaw13 promised them a Brother Bear limbo, and here they were in a James Bond limbo! That's just terrible, isn't it?

"Ummm...." Stripepaw exchanged a glance with Lavapaw. "I don't think we can." The three cats in the James Bond limbo were the three members of Team Opposite. Nightpaw31 was their leader, but sometimes she overreacted, like she was about to.

Nightpaw31 glared at them. "Get us out of here before I rip you two to shreds!"

"Well, if you have Spottedpaw13's powers, couldn't you make a portal?" Lavapaw suggested. Nightpaw31 and Stripepaw were the opposites of Spottedpaw and Spottedpaw13, making them evil. However, Lavapaw, the opposite of Cinderpaw, was good. This presented some problems, but in the end they made a good team. They truly were the opposites of the 'good guys', who never got along very well.

Nightpaw31 nodded. "That's a good idea." The black she-cat set to work to try making a portal.

Nightpaw31 may be the leader, but she didn't know everything. That's why Nightpaw31 had teammates. Spottedpaw13 worked best alone, since she could get impatient with those slower in academics than her (speaking of slower...*). Nightpaw31, being the true opposite that she was, worked best in teams, and wasn't all that smart. Sure, they both got impatient, but doesn't everyone?

A few minutes later, Nightpaw31 groaned. "It's not working!"

Stripepaw grabbed a potato chip from a nearby table. "I'm hungry."

"Hey! Those are my potato chips!" James Bond shouted at her.

"Nobody cares," Stripepaw told him as she grabbed a potato chip. As it was about to enter her mouth, James Bond tripped on her tail, causing her to drop the potato chip.

"Stay out of my way!" Stripepaw hissed, dragging her tail closer to herself.

"Hey, it's open!" Nightpaw31 as the portal completely opened. "I guess potato chips are good for you. Come on." The black she-cat beckoned for her two teammates, who followed her through the portal.

James Bond stared in shock as the portal disappeared. "That's strange. Cats can't talk, and portals don't randomly appear here! This is annoying!"

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was a bit short. I needed to get this up, and this is what I typed. Unfortunately, the real first chapter was supposed to be wrong. **

**The events of this chapter took place before 11/11/09. **

** * Of course, by now you should know that Spottedpaw13 is the slowest person her age that she knows of. This is why she is not seeking an athletic career. Anyone know why she is speaking in third person?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	2. Toys 'R Us

**On Facebook, change your profile picture to your favorite Pokemon, Pokemon fans. It's a current event.**

**The fact that no one has reviewed isn't fazing me. I know people are reading this thanks to the Traffic stuff.**

**I slipped on the ice. That stinks.**

**The beginning of this was supposed to be in the first chapter, I think. Oh well. This takes place on Veterans Day  
**

**

* * *

**Nightpaw31 came out of the portal first. "Where are we?"

"Hey, it's Spottedpaw13 profile!" Stripepaw exclaimed.

Nightpaw31 looked around. The picture, every word....yes, they were on Spottedpaw13's profile!

"We're in the internet?" Lavapaw seemed confused.

Stripepaw shrugged. "Hey, there's something about us here!"

Lavapaw and Nightpaw31 rushed over to see.

"Stories Not Working on for Strange Reasons: Polar Opposites (Team Opposite can't be found)," Stripepaw read out loud. "But we're right here!"

Lavapaw bounced up and down. "I want to see this story about us!"

A portal appeared and sucked them into the story name.

"It was a trap, you idiot!" Nightpaw31 spat.

* * *

"Nice trick!" Spottedpaw told Spottedpaw13.

"It's not a trick, it's a trap!" Spottedpaw13 sighed. "Learn the right word, or I won't teach you how to play Yu-Gi-Oh anymore."

"Okay."

What's that? You thought they were talking about Team Opposite being sucked into that portal? No, Spottedpaw13 is teaching Spottedpaw how to play Yu-Gi-Oh at the Den of Author.

"Alright," Spottedpaw13 began to explain. "I play Monster Reborn, which-"

"Nice magic card!" Spottedpaw commented.

"IT'S A SPELL CARD, NOT A MAGIC CARD!" Spottedpaw13 spat. "I QUIT!"

"You...quit teaching me?"

"NO!" Spottedpaw13 growled. "I quit writing! You cats are annoying!" With that the Author went off to collect some things before she left.

"You can't just quit!" Spottedpaw protested.

"No, but I can take a vacation,'' Spottedpaw13 grinned. "Fooled you! Vacation time!" And with that the yellow she-cat disappeared to go on vacation.

"You're stealing way too much plot, you know!" Spottedpaw yowled.

* * *

Nightpaw31 looked around. "Where are we?"

"Could...this possible be Toys 'R Us?" Lavapaw asked.

Stripepaw let out an evil cackle. "Spottedpaw13 is supposed to come here today to get an Arceus for her Pokemon game! We can ambush her when she comes!"

"Wonderful plan," Nightpaw31 admitted. "But what are we going to do until then?"

"Hang out?" Stripepaw suggested.

"This is why you are a genius." Nightpaw31 grinned.

That was when Firestar appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Lavapaw asked.

"That's what I'd like to know about you," Firestar growled.

"Umm......" Nightpaw31 seemed at a loss for words.

"You're here to ambush Spottedpaw13 when she comes for her Arceus, aren't you?" Firestar demanded.

Lavapaw nodded.

"Gr," Firestar growled. "I'll have to warn her."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Nightpaw31 hissed. The black she-cat teleported him back to ThunderClan.

"You have Author Powers?" Stripepaw gasped.

"Well, I am the opposite of Spottedpaw13," Nightpaw31 told her.

Several hours later, Spottedpaw13 didn't show up.

"Maybe we should go to the Den of Author," Stripepaw suggested.

"Good idea," Nightpaw31 told her, and she teleported the three cats just outside the Den of Author.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short too, but it pretty much is the same thing as the chapter I wrote on paper was.**

**I'm almost caught up with that. It's about time.**

**The reason this takes place on Veteran's Day is because Nintendo had a Pokemon event at Toys 'R Us. You could get a level 100 Arceus (a legendary Pokemon, I've been told it's the current strongest Pokemon) that knows Judgement (a move only Arceus can learn), Roar of Time (A move only Dialga, another legendary Pokemon, could learn), Shadow Force (A move only Giratina, another legendary Pokemon, could learn) and that one Dragon type move that only Palkia, a fourth legendary Pokemon, could learn. I did get one, and I planned on going on Veteran's Day. However, my mom took me up the day before, so that's why Spottedpaw13 didn't show up.**

**The plot is finally starting to start up! Hip hip hooray!**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

**P.S. Evil Council Members, visit the Forum! We need to get moving!  
**


	3. When Villains Take Over

**Hey! I got a review, which is awesome.**

**I updated My Forums.  
**

**Disclaimer: Ummm......See the claimer? If it's not in the Claimer, I don't own it. I still do not claim the idea, and I _never_ will. Also, Firestar is Firestar, not Firefrost. I don't own Firestar.  
**

**Claimer: I own Spottedpaw13, Spottedpaw, Cinderpaw, Nightpaw31, Stripepaw, Lavapaw, and Firefrost, who will come in at some point. I also own the Den of Author. I think that covers it.

* * *

**Cinderpaw appeared in the Den of Author. "Wait....this isn't the grocery store!"

"Why were you going to the grocery store?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Trying to get to the Den of Clouds," Cinderpaw muttered, rolling her eyes. "I never teleport where I want to, even if I purposely teleport to the wrong place."

"Well, Spottedpaw13 isn't around. Want to watch TV?" Spottedpaw invited Cinderpaw.

"Ummm....Spottedpaw13's TV is for playing video games," Cinderpaw told her. "But whatever."

Spottedpaw turned on the TV, which was showing Dr. Phil.

"Hey, she does get TV channels! This is Channel 3!" Cinderpaw gasped.

A bang was heard. Cinderpaw pricked her ears. What was that voice saying?

"You're surrounded, there's no use trying to run!"

* * *

Nightpaw31 grinned as she and her teammates entered the Den of Author. The Den of Author, by the way, is a small room. In that small room is a keyboard, three bookshelves, a bunch of clothes, stuffed animals, junk all over the place, a computer desk with stuff on it, a...thingie that the TV is on and stores video games, a SEGA Genesis, a portable DVD player, some Sonic comics, a CD player, some headphones, a Living Aquarium, a TV, a DVD player on top of the TV, a desk, a disco light, a lamp, and a radio. Well, there's more stuff, but we won't go any farther.

Goimg back to the plot, Spottedpaw stood up and nodded. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're taking over!" Nightpaw31 cackled.

"And getting revenge on Spottedpaw13!" Stripepaw added.

"Do you have cookies?" Lavapaw asked. Nightpaw31 glared at her. "Umm....I guess not."

"You can't just come here and take over!" Cinderpaw spat. "No one's going to let you!"

"Actually, they probably will," Nightpaw31 corrected her. "After all, who has the most developed Author Powers here?" Cinderpaw bristled, offended, to Nightpaw31's pleasure. "That's right. Me. Now then, I will be taking you two prisoner."

"Ummmm......" Stripepaw stared at the Den. "Where's Spottedpaw13?"

Nightpaw31 blinked, realizing she had missed a key point in this.

"Busy," Spottedpaw muttered, not wanting to go into detail.

* * *

Spottedpaw13 grinned. "Ah, I love this!" The Author had created a new den, the Den of Video Gaming, and she was playing Sonic 3 on the SEGA Genesis.

* * *

"Oh." Nightpaw31 shrugged. "Well, you two, it looks like we need a new location. Who in here knows how to write?"

"ME!" Spottedpaw shouted, bouncing up and down.

"Will you write a note from me to Spottedpaw13 if I tell you what to write?" Nightpaw31 demanded.

Spottedpaw nodded eagerly, a piece of paper in front of her and a pen in her right forepaw.

"Alright. _Dear Spottedpaw13, I'm taking over. Of course, this means you won't have to worry anymore. However, I have locked your Den,_ that's a capital D, Spottedpaw,_ and kidnapped two of your friends. If you want to save them, come to my mansion! Chao, Nightpaw31._ And that's the end." Nightpaw31 snatched the piece of paper, grabbed some tape, and taped it to the front door. The black she-cat locked the door and beckoned for the other four cats to follow. "We will be going to the Den of Sky."

"Doesn't Tigerstar have a secret base there?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Tigerstar is dead." Cinderpaw gave Spottedpaw a weird look. "Alright, let's go there already."

Nightpaw31 nodded and took them to the Den of Sky.

* * *

"Alright, you know what we're going to do now?" Nightpaw31 asked.

"You're going to rip-off Super Mario 64 DS in so many ways it's not even funny." Cinderpaw rolled her eyes.

"Wait, how do you know?" Nightpaw31 demanded.

"I have my ways," Cinderpaw replied, smirking.

"Alright," Nightpaw31 shrugged, taking them to a room with three doors. "Spottedpaw, you go in the red door. Cinderpaw, you go in the green door. Any questions?"

"Who goes in the yellow door?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Spottedpaw13," Stripepaw growled as she pushed the two cats into their doors. "Now you have to stay here until someone unlocks your door."

"Hey, how does the door get unlocked if anyone who'd try to save us is in one of the doors anyway?" Spottedpaw asked.

Cinderpaw rolled her eyes. "It's so obvious, Nightpaw31 knows."

"That's only because I actually came up with this evil plan," Nightpaw31 grinned. "You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

**Bah, humbug. That's a lot of talking. At least the plot is running now, and this chapter has more than 600 words.**

**On other news, I'm doing a no save run on Pokemon Ranger just to see how far I can get, and I'm doing pretty good. I'm at the part with the Four Challenges.**

**Yes, I'm addicted to video games. Well, not addicted, but somewhere close to that. I'm a tomboy.**

**Stay tuned!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	4. Mission Status: Failed

**Remember my poll? It's open still, but that's not the point. The point is, I asked if you would read a Warriors-Mario crossover that contained Mario ideas but no Mario characters. Yes, this is that crossover. It always was a crossover, but I waited to make it a crossover until I got to the real Mario reference beginning.**

**Cold, slipping on ice, red eye.....What more could go wrong?

* * *

**Spottedpaw13 groaned. She needed to leave the Den of Video Gaming. Her eye was red, she had a cold, and her right foreleg was beginning to bother her yet AGAIN. The yellow she-cat sighed, turned off her video game, and teleported to the Den of Author.

* * *

Spottedpaw13 appeared right in front of the front door to the Den of Author. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Then the Author noticed the note on the door. She took it off the door and read it.

_Dear Spottedpaw31,_

_I'm taking over. I am relieving you from your duties in the high power that you are in, even if it is fake in the real world. No need to worry, I locked your dEN. If you want a role in this, I kidnapped two of your friends. If you want them, come to my Den!_

_Chow! Nightpaw13_

Spottedpaw13 chuckled. "Obviously, Spottedpaw wrote this with Nightpaw31 dictating. She never uses the words that are really used, she just comes up with her own way. I can't believe that she wrote dEN, though, and she spelled Chao wrong. Still, I need to rescue Spottedpaw and my other friend, so I need to know where they are." And with that, the yellow she-cat dragged out a plastic ball and gave herself the powers of a fortune teller. Grinning in success, she learned where the hostages were...

* * *

Firefrost turned over in his sleep. "I don't want to wake up yet..." he muttered in his sleep.

* * *

Nightpaw31 led Lavapaw to a red door with a star on it. "This is your lair."

"Yippe!" Lavapaw grinned and entered her lair.

Nightpaw31 facepalmed herself, then led Stripepaw downstairs through the basement. "This is your lair."

"This is never going to work," Stripepaw hissed. ''You missed a key point, but this time I'm not telling you what it is." And with that, she entered her lair.

Nightpaw31 shrugged. "That's too bad." And she went up to the second floor, where her lair is.

For those of you who are confused, Lavapaw is the first Bowser fight, Stripepaw is the second Bowser fight, and Nightpaw31 is the third. Nightpaw31 did miss a key point which will be very helpful in the future.

* * *

Spottedpaw13 growled. "They're using Tigerstar's old lair for setting of the plot! That's extremely obvious, especially for me. Did I really need to do this?" And with that, she ran all the way to the Den of Sky, taking a rest stop at a nearby McDonalds and meeting a small blue cucumber. Always eat your vegetables, folks, or they will gain mold and turn blue. I do not need to say more, and you can reach a conclusion.

* * *

(Of course this chapter is going to be short! Don't be ridiculous!)

Spottedpaw13 barged into the Den of Sky. "Okay, I'm here. Now let them go!"

An evil laugh sounded through the Den. "Spottedpaw13, do you really think you can rescue them?"

"Let them go, Nightpaw31," Spottedpaw13 repeated.

Nightpaw31 let out another evil laugh from her lair. "As if. GET HER!"

A moan was heard, and suddenly Crowfeather, Breezepelt, and Lionblaze appeared with a zombie look in their eyes. The three of them overpowered Spottedpaw13 in a short fight, since Spottedpaw13 can't fight worth beans, and dragged her to the yellow door. With an evil laugh, they threw her in and locked the door.

"Game, Set, and Match Spottedpaw13! Better luck next time!" Nightpaw31 cackled.

"Actions speak louder than words....." Spottedpaw13 muttered, even if it had nothing to do with the situation.

* * *

**This chapter had less words than the previous chapter but more words than the first two chapters. This was mainly because since I'm playing my cards the way I am, the 'savior' for all of this won't appear until next chapter. And it's dead obvious who it is. If you can't figure it out, I'm not telling until next chapter.**

**Spottedpaw31 and Nightpaw13 was not a typo, since that is what Spottedpaw wrote. I just didn't point it out until now. Way to go, Spottedpaw.**

**Stay tuned!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	5. Yoshin and his Lame Prophecies

**I've been neglecting my duties for telling you what the holiday is. Today, December 12th, is the 110th birthday of the Golf Tee. **

**Well, of course no one reviewed, since I'm on a roll with this. But our wonderful savior is.... Firefrost! Yeah.....sarcasm intended.**

**Yes, Firefrost is going to save the day once again. Plus, there will be near character death. And Friendship Cream, along with Friendship Dance, may interfere with this. (See The Book of Challenges)**

**Claimer: I own Yoshin, the shiny Pikachu. I also own anything else you know I own. I do not own the setting idea, so don't ask.  
**

**

* * *

**An alarm clock went off.

"GR! I SAID I DON'T WANT TO WAKE UP YET!" Firefrost spat.

Suddenly, a shiny Pikachu appeared.

"....Yoshin?" Firefrost rose an eyebrow. "I thought you were a blue Yoshi."

"You thought wrong," the shiny Pikachu, who was named Yoshin, replied. "I am a shiny Pikachu, because Pikachu is the best Pokemon."

"That's a matter of opinion," Firefrost growled. "What's up."

"You don't ask as many questions when you're cranky, do you?" Yoshin sighed. "Look, we need you to save the day once more."

"I gave up all but one of my lives to defeat Scrouge and BloodClan*," Firefrost groaned. "Now what?"

"Prophecy says: _Spots and cinder are locked away. Night, stripe, and lava are here to stay. Fire frees with fire, and no, we won't tell you more until we make up another prophecy._ That's a lame prophecy," Yoshin added.

"Well, that's helpful." Firefrost rolled his eyes. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"The sky holds all the answers," Yoshin advised, and the shiny Pikachu ran off somewhere else, hopefully not reappearing in the story. **

Firefrost took the hint and ran to the Den of Sky.

* * *

Firefrost went into the room of the Den of Sky with the red, green, and yellow doors. Absolutely bored, he decided to check the door's descriptions.

Spottedpaw's door said, "This door is locked. Someone is calling for help on the other side."

Cinderpaw's door said, "This door is locked. Someone is crying like a baby on the other side."

Spottedpaw13's door said, "This door is locked. Someone is grumbling about revenge on the other side."

"Who's in here?" Firefrost called out.

"Spottedpaw and Cinderpaw!" Cinderpaw shouted.

"And I, your creator," Spottedpaw13 added.

"Well, I don't feel like going through paintings, gaining stars, going into more paintings, and getting keys just to set you free," Firefrost sighed. "Looks like I'll have to get you out another way."

"How?" Spottedpaw asked.

Firefrost remembered the part of the prophecy that he thought was about him: _Fire frees with fire._ Suddenly the answer came to him. "Stand clear! I'm blowing you out!" The three imprisoned cats backed up as Firefrost set up enough dynamite to explode the three doors, which would let them out. "3, 2, 1!" Firefrost set off the dynamite, which exploded with a bang. When he could finally see clearly again, the three doors were gone and Spottedpaw, Spottedpaw13, and Cinderpaw were free.

"Now what?" Firefrost asked.

"I don't know. Spottedpaw13 and Firefrost only came here to rescue Spottedpaw and I and Spottedpaw and I were just randomly captured. It seems like there is no reason for us to stay around," Cinderpaw admitted.

"But what about Nightpaw31?" Spottedpaw13 pointed out. "She said she had 'taken over'. Does that mean that she's the Author now?"

"Most likely." Spottedpaw sighed. "Even if there was no point in it."

Yoshin appeared out of nowhere. "We have a new random and lame prophecy!"

"GAH!" Spottedpaw13 shouted. "I didn't create you!"

"Actually, you did," Yoshin grinned. "Except that I was supposed to be a blue Yoshi. However, that is not important."

"Tell us the prophecy already," Firefrost hissed.

"Patience, patience," Yoshin told the angry tom. "All in good time. The next lame prophecy is: _While night is the greatest enemy, striped lava stands in your way. _And that is all until we come up with a new prophecy." Yoshin bowed and ran off in a random direction, hopefully out of the story forever. **

"It looks like we have an objective." Spottedpaw13 grinned.

"Seriously, all the History and Penguins of Madagascar is messing with your head," Cinderpaw groaned.

* * *

*** This is true, see Warriors: The Resurrection. **

**** If you read my profile, you'll see that he will pop up randomly to say a new random yet lame prophecy. So while he is running off somewhere else, it's not out of the story forever.

* * *

**

**A lot of things need to have credit given out.**

**I am 80% sure that I did not come up with Yoshin. I am 85% sure I heard it from my brothers first. Yes, it makes about 60% sense, but it's true.**

**The descriptions on the red, green, and yellow doors are rip-offs from Super Mario 64 DS. Before you rescue any of the characters, go in the room where you go into Princess Peach's secret slide and you switch players. There are four doors, forget that. Mario's door says someone is calling for help when you walk up to it, Luigi's door says someone is crying, and Wario's door says someone is grumbling.**

**History: Yeah, we just got done with a World War I unit.**

**MarioMario12345 is the person who gave me this idea. And by the way, that's a Youtube account, not fanfiction.

* * *

**

**That's all for today folks.**

**Stay tuned!**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

**P.S. Why do my favorite stories keep disappearing?**


	6. Only One Pure of Heart

**I had to go clothes shopping today. And of course I hate clothes shopping.**

**Claimer: I do own my lame prophecies. Yes, they are lame.

* * *

**Stripepaw knocked on the door to Lavapaw's lair. "Lavapaw, you better answer!"

"Umm..." Lavapaw opened the door. "What is it?"

"I'm bored. Those cats are never going to get out, nothing will ever happen. Besides, Nightpaw31 left out something obvious anyway. Can I stay in here until I'm bored again?"

"Umm..." Lavapaw shrugged. "Why not? Come on in."

Stripepaw smiled and entered Lavapaw's lair, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Spottedpaw13 smiled.

"All right, Spottedpaw13, you're the video game expert here. What do we do now?" Cinderpaw growled.

"Impatient. You truly are my bad side, aren't you?" Spottedpaw13 grinned. "Follow me."

The Author led the other three cats to a door with a star on it, not 20 steps from the room with the red, green, and yellow doors. "We go in there to the 'first Bowser fight', which is one of the members of Team Opposite."

Firefrost stepped up to the door. "Open says-a-me!"*

"......Dude. Seriously? You need 3 stars to open this door. Baka!" a voice from somewhere told them.

Firefrost and Cinderpaw glared at Spottedpaw13.

"Okay....we need stars," Spottedpaw13 shrugged.

Suddenly Yoshin appeared yet again. "Isn't this obvious? Oh well. _The door lies, you need but one. Only one pure of heart. This is determined at one. The three are determined at wind, river, and shadow. No, we won't tell you more until we come up with a new prophecy._ You guys really need to use your brains, but I need to give you some of that information anyway."

"Well, where do we go?" Spottedpaw asked before Firefrost could tear Yoshin limb from limb.

"'This is determined at one. The three are determined at wind, river, and shadow,''' Yoshin repeated, then ran off in some random direction, hopefully out of the story forever.

"Video game expert?" Firefrost hissed. "Where do we go?"

Spttedpaw13 sighed. "Come with me." The yellow she-cat led them down some stairs, up some stairs, and to a room with a star on it.

"Open says-a-me!" Firefrost commanded. Nothing happened. Spottedpaw13 rolled her eyes and opened the door.

A blinding light flashed in their eyes.

* * *

Cinderpaw, Firefrost, Spottedpaw, and Spottedpaw13 stepped out of the light, into a room with tiled floors.

"Nightpaw31, how many more video games are you going to rip off?" Spottedpaw13 shouted.

"What is it?" Spottedpaw mewed quietly.

"The Challenge of Wind, from Pokemon Ranger," Spottedpaw13 replied grimly. "The easiest challenge, but the end is difficult. Hopefully that much is different. Anyway, there's this path with wind blowing, and we have to make it to the end of the path without falling off."

Spottedpaw shivered. "What if we fall off?"

"We land on our tailbone, then get up and start again," Spottedpaw13 muttered. "Come on!"

The four cats stepped into the next room, and immediately screamed.

''Is the wind SUPPOSED to be this strong?" Cinderpaw yowled.

"It's...a little stronger than usual, but we can make it!" Spottedpaw13 replied loudly. "Come on!"

Spottedpaw13 led the other three cats through the wind, until they finally made it to the end.

"Finally," Spottedpaw sighed as she stepped into the next door. The others followed her.

A blinding light surrounded Spottedpaw. "Wha?"

"_Only one pure of heart..."_ a voice murmured. "_One pure of heart, we recognize you. Follow your destiny._"

The light vanished.

"What happened?" Firefrost demanded, glaring at Spottedpaw13.

"Look, I'm not in charge right now," Spottedpaw13 hissed. "I don't know. It just seems that the prophecy was about Spottedpaw, and she's what will get us unto the red door.

"Then let's go!" Cinderpaw growled. As she spoke, something teleported them back to the Den of Sky.

"Let's go," Cinderpaw repeated, and led the way to the red door with the yellow star...

* * *

**I'm not sure how many of you are reading this, but please read my profile.**

**I'm going to start a new story, then watch TV.**

**Be sure to check out My Forums!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	7. You Do Not Need It

**This is the song that never ends! It just goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they will keep on singing it just because: This is-****  
YOUR FACE!  
Anyway, at some point there will be a reference to The Origin of the Two Cat. I have its last chapter up in the Book of Random Stories, go read it. It's as lame as Yoshin's prophecies. Yes, Yoshin is annoying and yet evil in his annoyingness. HA!  
*(from last chapter) You know Open Sesame? Say it out loud. There you go.  
Disclaimer: You already know most of the stuff I don't own, or at least I hope, but I do NOT own Yugioh the Abridged Series! Yes, I made a reference, but I just watched like 100 things related to it on Youtube.**

**

* * *

**You have a star! You can now open more rooms-

"YOUR FACE!" Spottedpaw13 spat as she led her companions to the red door with a star on it. "Ha, I now have a theme song."

"Can we hear it?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Maybe, if the moment comes, which it will, so later, yes," Spottedpaw13 muttered grimly. "Okay, stupid door, we have one. Open, please."

"Fool!" a voice cackled. "You need more than one! BAKA!"

"Okay, someone here is a liar and I think it's name is Yoshin," Firefrost hissed.

Yoshin appeared out of nowhere. "_There has been an error. Striped lava is in this room, but you do not need it. Get the three and head to the top. That is all until we make up something else for you to do."_

"Finally, a useful prophecy," Cinderpaw muttered. "I guess next is river or something, right? Now what room do we go to, Spottedpaw13?"

"I'm controlling your brain," Spottedpaw13 cackled.

"...What?" Cinderpaw gave her a weird look.

"Mind slave!"

"Look, Sa-"

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY NICKNAME BASED ON MY REAL NAME! I've already let out my similarities to Sam on iCarly," Spottedpaw13 moaned.

"Good, you're out of your Yugioh the Abridged Series...thing..." Spottedpaw sighed. "It's a good thing I closed it off. Now, what room do we go to?"

"This way," Spottedpaw13 replied as she led them to a door with a one on it.

"Oh, so the Author can answer HER question, but when I ask it I get an obscure parody reference!" Cinderpaw growled. "This is just great!"

Spottedpaw began to glow, and the door with a 1 on it opened.

"Can I have a 1-Up?" Firefrost inquired.

"NO!" Spottedpaw13 hissed as she entered the door. Her 'companions' followed her.

* * *

**No! I don't want a free laptop or a free iPod! Stupid internet!  
**

* * *

"MUHAHAHAHA!" a voice emitted from somewhere. "In order to beat this challenge, you must swim through the river and rescue this puppy!"

"But I don't want to rescue the puppy!" Cinderpaw growled.

"I can't swim!" Spottedpaw13 moaned.

"I wish I was a real boy!" Spottedpaw protested.

''How is that a protest? Will you three stop complaining about your stupid lives and help me rescue the puppy?!?" Firefrost demanded.

Cinderpaw grinned as weird music playedin the background. "MUHAHAHAHA!" the only evil cat in this foursome jumped in the water and rescued the puppy. She threw it at Firefrost's feet. "That's for calling my life stupid."

A light surrounded Cinderpaw. "_Wow, you fail at life. Oh well, second, we recognize you anyway. Why does the second have to be evil and fail at life at the same time??_"

"HEY!" Cinderpaw growled. "Hey, is there a door with a 2 on it?"

"No," Spottedpaw13 sighed. "But there's tons of 1s and 3s."

"Do you know how bad this chapter stinks?" Cinderpaw whispered. "It's short. And stupid. I've made my point."

* * *

**Yes, Cinderpaw, it stinks. Too bad, you're an important character now, so deal with it.  
You can guess who the third is. It's obvious.  
The weird backgroud music was Brooklyn Rage. HINT HINT.  
~Spottedpaw13 should sleep now~**


	8. Beware, Live in Fear

**Have you noticed that the chapter titles are now parts of Yoshin's lame prophecies? Good. Cookie. On the green platter. Did I say platter? That's what I meant. Don't look at me like that.  
Yup, Naruto/Naruto Abridged mention in the last chapter too. Bonus points if you find it, and I know I can.  
Look at me, I'm Spottedpaw! I'm obsessed with the Warriors series and I'm very violent. TAKE THAT, CHEESE PLANET!

* * *

**"So, aren't we going to go consult the red door and see if we can go in?" Firefrost asked.

"Nope!" Spottedpaw13 grinned. "We beat bomb land, which was really a Pokemon Ranger rip-off, and we beat pirate ship swimming land, which was a river with a dieing puppy. We're going to go to the third thingy, which probably has something to do with shadows."*

"Yeah it does!" Yoshin agreed, clearly not leaving the story yet. "No one is reading this, but we'll make all sorts of references to it in the future, FORCING everyone to read it in its horribleness! It's the perfect evil plan!"

"You're extremely annoying and have an evil plan. You should join my evil council," Cinderpaw commented.

Spottedpaw shivered, as she is a member of the evil council. "THAT'S pure evil."

"Can we get on with my stupid prophecy?" Yoshin asked.

".........ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...." Spottedpaw13 snored. (No, I do not snore...ha, as if I know.)

"Whoops. She's the only person who can actually figure out the plot. We'll have to wait for her to regain consciousness," Firefrost sighed.

"I'm awake!" Spottedpaw13 shouted at 11:11 the next day.

"Good, now for the prophecy," Yoshin sighed in relief. "_Beware, live in fear. Silent shadows are near. They don't make a sound, they're hunters of night. They'll kill you before you can see the light._ And that's it until I make something else up."

"Okay, your prophecies were already stupid, and now they rhyme? Who are you, Dr. Seuss?!?!?" Firefrost yowled.**

Yoshin trembled in fear. "Beware, live in fear, they're here!" The highly annoying shiny Pikachu ran away, shivering, hopefully out of the story forever, but I hope by now you can see that yes, he's coming back next chapter.

Spottedpaw13 shrugged and led them to a door. "This is supposed to be thwomp and whomp land, but we'll get taken somewhere else, probably."

Cinderpaw glowed, and the door opened. The four cats entered the room...

* * *

"So now what?" Cinderpaw demanded. "All this is is a forest that blocks out the light. We can't see anything. What are we supposed to do?"

"Oh no, Nightpaw31, you didn't," Spottedpaw13 growled. "You did, didn't you?? I'm going to KILL you for this!"

"What is it?" Spottedpaw whispered.

"Be on your guard. Don't move," Spottedpaw13 whispered back, making sure everyone could here. "Silent shadows are near."

"_Beware, live in fear, silent shadows are near,_" a voice murmured. "_Beware, live in fear, silent shadows are near. Beware live in fear, silent shadows are here."_

Spottedpaw13 flinched. "Be on your guard, they're here!"

Just then, she heard a growl from Firefrost. She turned around to face him and found that he was fighting a purely black she-cat with green eyes.

"No!" Spottedpaw13 growled as she jumped on the cat. "You can't be real!"

"_Ah, but I can_." Spottedpaw13 FELT the words, they were never spoken. "_You always knew I would come, creator. You knew as soon as that lousy orange mouse uttered the words silent shadows. Beware, live in fear, silent shadows are here, dear!_"

"Silent Shadow!" Spottedpaw13 gasped. "I never intended for you to be evil! You were the good guy!"

"_Yeah, but you're not in charge anymore_," the words were Silent Shadow's, yet were never spoken, only felt. "_Nightpaw31 is my master now!_"

"What is it?" Spottedpaw gasped.

"One of my non-Warrior creations, who's gone wrong," Spottedpaw13 spat. "Silent Shadow!"

"Creeeeeeeeepyyyyyyyyy," Cinderpaw muttered. "However, Spottedpaw and I are unable to move a muscle. You two must fend for yourselves."

"Oh thanks a lot, Nightpaw31!" Spottedpaw13 hissed in exasperation. "Well, I have plans for this story now! I'm taking back control!"

As she spoke, Firefrost managed to defeat Silent Shadow.

"Oh dear, I believe I must have gotten thrown out of the limbo. I shall go back," Silent Shadow, now herself, whispered as she disappeared.

Firefrost began to glow. "_You really have all three? WOW, you're good, Spottedpaw13!"_

"I try," Spottedpaw13 blushed.

"_Blah blah blah, you know," _the voice that emitted from somewhere yawned. "_We have better things to do than say it. Goodbye_."

"Thank you, the Silent Shadow," Spottedpaw13 whispered as she disappeared back to well, the castle.

"**You're welcome!**"

* * *

"Okay," Firefrost muttered. "Now what?"

"Is that door locked?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Who knows? It's time to head upstairs," Spottedpaw13 commented as she walked toward the door.

Cinderpaw caught up with her. "You know, the way you helped Firefrost win was SO cheesey."

"It's my story now." Spottedpaw13 gave her a big grin. "I can do what I want with it."

* * *

**Who is the Silent Shadow? Check my Homepage to see.**

*** Whenever I described a place, I was referring to the room's painting. **

**** We here at Spottedpaw13 do not dislike Dr. Seuss. In fact, we like Dr. Seuss. After all, Spottedpaw13 herself has a t-shirt of "I am Sam. Sam I am" from Green Eggs and Ham. Applause for Dr. Seuss, for being good at rhyming.

* * *

**

**Yup, someday I'm going to write a book with Silent Shadow. Hurray for Sci-Fi fantasy!  
Check my Homepage  
Stay tuned!  
~Spottedpaw13~**


	9. Blue will Threaten the World

**Yay for Facebook.  
I completely forgot something about Silent Shadow. It's important for my theme song, so I'll do it now.  
Did I say something? Who knows. Disclaimer: You know I don't own it.

* * *

**Just as Spottedpaw13 and Cinderpaw reached the top of the stairs, with Firefrost and Spottedpaw following them, Silent Shadow appeared out of nowhere.

"I thought you were in control now," Cinderpaw whispered.

"I am. Go with it," Spottedpaw13 whispered.

"Hey, are you four hungry?" Silent Shadow asked. She pushed four mice towards them. "I have lots of food."

"YES!" Spottedpaw13 exclaimed suddenly. "I mean....THANKS!"

"...You're welcome?" Silent Shadow shrugged and disappeared again.

After the four cats ate the mice, Spottedpaw13 stood back up. "Alright, time to see if this is really unlocked." She pushed the door open. "Yup, it is."

"Looks like Nightpaw31 left out something obvious," Spottedpaw noted. Do I hear an echo?

"Let's go!" Firefrost hissed. Spottedpaw13 quickly led the three cats up many flights of stairs until they were at a second red door with a star on it. Spottedpaw, Cinderpaw, and Firefrost glowed, and the door opened. Going up another flight of stairs, they reached another red door with a star on it. For some reason, Spottedpaw13 glowed this time when the door opened, but as long as the door opened what mattered?

"Wait. If you're in control, why are we going up here?" Cinderpaw asked.

Spottedpaw13 took a deep breath. Just then, Yoshin appeared.

"Do you know how annoying you are?" Firefrost demanded.

Yoshin exchanged a glance with Spottedpaw13 and beamed. "I'm not annoying to everyone!"

"Spottedpaw13, how do you NOT find this thing annoying?" Cinderpaw asked.

"It's not me," Spottedpaw13 admitted.

"Anyway," Yoshin continued, taking a deep breath. "No rhymes this time. _At the top stripes and lava fill the night. Blue will threaten the world until shadowed music saves the day._ Although the plan stops at a specific point, so...shadowed music is really as far as it's certain."

Cinderpaw glared at Spottedpaw13. "What?" Spottedpaw13 protested. "There's a lot on my mind. Plus I have to remember my awesome theme song, which Silent Shadow has promised to sing with me."

"Would you forget that?" Firefrost growled. "Let's go!"

At the top of the stairs inside THIS red door with a star on it, there was a hole. The four cats and the shiny Pikachu, who didn't leave this time, jumped into it.

"Don't tell me we have to sing Poker Face," Spottedpaw muttered when she saw a recording machine.

"_Row row row your boat gently down the stream. Push Yoshin off the boat and hear nobody scream,"* _Spottedpaw13 sang. The recording machine broke and a green pipe appeared. The five um...cats and shiny Pikachu jumped into the pipe.

"Hey!" Yoshin protested, finally realizing he had been insulted by the Author herself.

* * *

Nightpaw31 stomped over to the five...good guys, with Stripepaw and Lavapaw following her**. "Spottedpaw13! You again! Well, that's just fine- I've been looking for someone to kill with my sharp claws! Your Star Power is useless against us! The story is mine now, and you'll never see the light of day again!"

Suddenly, there was a blue screen.

"Oh come on! What did I do now?" Nightpaw31 complained. "Now I've got us trapped in the Blue Screen of Death!"

"I'd rather hunt or fight than bleed and die," Firefrost moaned as he began bleeding for no reason, making a reference to the worst song ever that I made up.

Lavapaw, caught in a rare streak of pure evil, gave Spottedpaw13 the death glare. "Do something!"

Suddenly, music began to play as Spottedpaw13 turned white.

"Is it time already?" Silent Shadow, popping out of nowhere again, asked. "Yes!"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but suspense is suspense.**

*** I did make this up, but it was inspired by the best cousin ever. Credit goes to libithewolf.**

**** When'd they get there? Aren't they supposed to be in the stupid red door with a star on it that calls everyone a baka, which is japanese for idiot?

* * *

**

**You can totally guess what happens next. And what song my theme song comes from after a short line of changing and changing again.**

**~Spottedpaw13~**


	10. Shadowed Music will Save the Day

**Who would guess that "Author Rage" would end up on Chapter 10? I like Chapter 10. It's an awesome number, but 7 and 13 crush it in the ground.  
Disclaimer: Author Rage is a..well..a modified version of Brooklyn Rage, which belongs to LittleKuriboh. Brooklyn Rage is a parody of Poker Face, which belongs to Lady GaGa (boo) All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Suddenly, music began to play as Spottedpaw13 turned white.

"Is it time already?" Silent Shadow, popping out of nowhere again, asked. "Yes!"

"No Poker Face!" Stripepaw moaned.

"La la la la!" Silent Shadow sang.

"Okay, seriously, don't," Nightpaw31 told Spottedpaw13 and Silent Shadow.

"La la la la! ...La la la la! ...La la la la! ...La la la la!" Silent Shadow sang.

"_I want to live it like they do in Warriors! Hunting fighting bleeding dieing under the leaders! But I can't be an ordinary apprentice, so I'll just go ahead and I'll rise above all the rest! Oh, oh oh oh ohhh, oh oh oh oh oh oh! I'm writing something! I'm really trying! Oh, oh oh oh ohhh, oh oh oh oh oh oh! I'm writing something! I'm really trying!_" Spottedpaw13, who was still a brilliant white color, also sang. "_No one can! No one can! No one can beat all of my Author Rage!_"

"_I don't want to be this fuzzy," _Silent Shadow added.

"_No one can! No one can! No one can beat all of my Author Rage!_"

"_I don't want to be this fuzzy._"

"_La la la Author Rage la la Author Rage! La la la Author Rage la la Author Rage!_"

Silent Shadow then began doing some obscure dance.

"_I can't lose to Team Opposite just cuz I'm sick, and I'm groovy with my roomies! I ain't sleeping I'm just in a weird fetal position! Met this cat with lots of food, treated us like we would lose! And she's so quiet so quiet no I'm not a faucet! No one can! No one can! No one can beat all of my Author Rage!"_ Spottedpaw13 sang.

"_I don't want to be this fuzzy!"_ Silent Shadow added.

"_Nyeh!" _Spottedpaw13 said as she changed back to normal. However, she was now Shadow Rabbit.

"Roomies? You're not a faucet?" Cinderpaw started laughing her head off. "This song stinks!"

"Yes it does," Shadow Rabbit agreed.

"How does this HELP?" Firefrost asked.

The Blue Screen disappeared, and the screen was now black.

"REBOOTING!" a voice emitted from somewhere as Silent Shadow silently disappeared.

"AUTHOR RAGE!" Shadow growled.

Suddenly, the scenery turned to normal.

"Cheesey situation for the win!" Yoshin cheered.

Shadow's hands turned purple as cages enclosed Nightpaw31, Stripepaw, and Lavapaw. Shadow Rabbit quickly turned back in Spottedpaw13.

"HA!" Spottedpaw13 cackled. "I win! I totally won! Now give me the story back!"

"Why are we in New York?" Stripepaw asked.

"I like New York!" Spottedpaw13 protested. "As long as it's not a city. Which is why we're in a sunny, grassy field."

"Pansy!" Cinderpaw accused her.

"SILENCE!" Nightpaw31 yowled. "YOU CAN HAVE IT BACK!"

"HA! I TOTALLY WON!" Spottedpaw13 celebrated. Then she blinked. "Now what?"

"The point of this was to get back the story. We should just end it," Yoshin told her.

"As the founder of my Evil Council, you must end it! IN THE NAME OF PUDDING!" Cinderpaw exclaimed.

"Well, with everything settled, this is the end to another short chapter. Goodbye everyone!" Spottedpaw13 waved.

* * *

**The end was totally cheesey.**

**~The Silent Shadow~ ~Spottedpaw13~**

**P.S. I am the Silent Shadow. I am also Spottedpaw13. That mean I win.  
**


	11. Epilogue: Spottedpaw13's Weakness

**Well, I forgot this part of Polar Opposites, so......here you go. Spottedpaw13's weakness.

* * *

**Much, much later, Nightpaw31 padded over to Spottedpaw13. "Hey."

"Hi," Spottedpaw13 mewed curtly.

"I...want to make it up to you for that taking over your job thing," Nightpaw31 began nervously.

"I'm sure you do," Spottedpaw13 mewed sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"No, really," Nightpaw31 added. "I really do."

"Really?" Spottedpaw13 asked. "So what are you going to do? Give me a plate of chocolate chip cookies?"

"No," Nightpaw31 shook her head. "I was thinking maybe....we could go shopping?"

"..." Spottedpaw13 let out a wordless hiss, narrowing her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Nightpaw31 asked hopefully.

"That's an 'I HATE SHOPPING! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!'" Spottedpaw13 replied.

"Oh...." Nightpaw31 thought for a second. "How about a makeover?"

"EW!" Spottedpaw13's eye twitched. "Makeup is for insecure people."

"Ummmmmmmmmm................." Nightpaw31's tail twitched. "How about....we redo your den?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Spottedpaw13 fainted, twitching. "Neeeever.........."

* * *

"Wake up!" Nightpaw31 muttered. "Please, Spottedpaw13, wake up."

"Uggghhhh...." Spottedpaw13 growled. "No redoing my den. That's kinda boring."

"What do you do for fun?" Nightpaw31 asked.

"Umm.... Play video games, do stuff on the computer, and read," Spottedpaw13 told her.

"Okay...I'm just going to sail away out of here." Nightpaw31 turned around and left.

"I thought we agreed no more references to that!" Spottedpaw13 called after her.

* * *

**I couldn't resist.....**

**Happy New Year!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


End file.
